


Scattered Pieces and Regrets

by katdog133



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Familial Relationships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's Tommy it is criminal not to swear, No romance just friends, Overstimulation, Physical Abuse, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, and friends, not beta read we die like tommy, they are a family your honor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdog133/pseuds/katdog133
Summary: Dream revives Tommy. Before Tommy can even think of any plan of action to stop Dream from escaping or bring back Wilbur he has to collect himself first. After a whole week with Dream, months in the afterlife just to be thrown right back in with that man he was unsteady on his feet, to say the least. What he didn't expect was for him to have help picking up the pieces.Sam, Puffy, Tubbo, and Ranboo all had regrets after Tommy was taken away. Each of them feeling they made huge mistakes that they will never get to correct. They were given a second chance and are determined to not make those regrets empty words.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	1. Died with Pride, Returned in Shambles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are about the characters, not the creators. Just needed to be stated.

It was surreal, spending a week with some of his worst fears. The dark unforgiving obsidian box, reminiscent of the final control room, memories of being trapped, corner and killed all while seeing his friends go through the same thing. Then there was the lava, stifling hot, it burned his eyes to stare at it, it also made his stomach form into a deep dark pit. It reminded him of his lowest of lows, and that was saying something. Just being there was enough to make every fiber of himself tense. Adding onto these facts was the TNT, the thing that started that hell of a week. So many things blown up, so many memories triggered by just the sound and vibrations caused by it. Finally, for last but not fucking least was Dream, he took two of his lives, forced him through exile, made him a shell of his formal self for a time. It was a hard week, only to be followed by more pain, the world never gave him a break. 

Of course, Dream would take his final life. Tubbo said he always thought he would go out with a bang, it was hard to think about when his death was anything but. It wasn't dramatic, it was just Dream slamming his head on the cell wall. It was just one loud thunk and crack, blood roaring in his ears but for the rest of the world, it was almost unnoticeable. At least he didn't leave life in fear, it gave him some pride in the afterlife. He was defying Dream till the end, it was painful but he wasn't shaking in fear. Which made everything that much worse after what felt like months in the afterlife.

He came back shaking like a leaf, everything was too much. The weight of his body on his feet, the ear-piercing sound of the elder guardians, even the constant popping of the lava was the equivalent of standing next to a large base drum. Even though when he was alive he thought the prison was dim after coming back it was blindingly bright. The heat of the cell made it difficult to find air. There were little to no sensations in the afterlife, just existing was too much for Tommy to bear. 

Then there was Dream, Tommy wished he could just zone out but his voice was like hearing nails on a chalkboard, his words were like drinking acid. They burned his insides up, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth, gnawing away at his organs, and leaving just a chasm of fear in its place. Dream was just so far gone, and just that much more terrifying. Tommy couldn't contain his flinches when Dream came near, he dare not push him away fearing his wrath. Even just brushing a shoulder was too much touch, the pinches, and punches were just pure torture. Space which Tommy used to think lacked so many sensations was now overwhelming. 

Tommy wasn't sure how he went through a week of this, of himself begging, pleading for Dream just not to revive his brother, one of his best friends, since Wilbur had just completely lost it in death. Of himself slowly adjusting to the concept feeling again. All the while praying for Sam to come when Dream pushed Tommy to the brink all he could do was yell for Sam to let him out. Sometimes he was so low he yelled for Phil or Tubbo. Who didn't even know Tommy was suffering once more at the hands of Dream. But, Tommy did survive a week of this. He had to, he had to find a way to stop Dream.

The day when Tommy heard the sounds of footsteps on the other side of the lava. Heavy footsteps with someone wearing armor and with tall stature. Sam started speaking, it was full of stifled rage, "Dream get behind the-"

"SAM!" Tommy yelled loud, his voice was raw and strained, "SAM PLEASE LET ME OUT."

There was a clattering of something been dropped in shock, Dream smiled as he remained quiet for now.

"Tommy?" Sam sounded unsure, emotionally wrecked, his voice even cracking. Before Tommy could gather the energy to respond there were rushed footsteps and clicking of levers. Sam was letting the lava down. Tommy's chest filled with a warm almost unfamiliar sense of hope, he was going to get out. 

Sam started speaking again, "Dream I swear if this is you messing with me with some impression I won't even give you books anymore, I-"

"Sam it's me!" Tommy pleaded, scared Sam wouldn't let him out. Dream waltz over, setting his hands on Tommy's shoulders, Tommy gasped and tried to shake him off but couldn't. The lava was still slowly going down, just not fast enough.

"Sam," Dream said calmly, "why on earth did everyone even lock me up instead of killing me. You couldn't have forgotten." Sam was silent but Dream continued with some amusement in his voice, "you kept me around to revive people." 

The lava finally moved down low enough for both parties to see each other. Tommy seeing Sam, his creeper mask taken off, face in pure concern, sword on the ground after dropping it from shock. Sam seeing the boy he saw dead and bloody a week ago, the boy he failed, alive. His clothes bloody from when his head was cracked open, his pale blue eyes lit up with hope at seeing him, bags under his eyes, bruises that dotted his skin, then the fact Tommy was actually shaking with fear as Dream tightened his grip on the boy's shoulders, a smiling being visible from just below his mask as he continued his monolog, "well Awesamdude, I did it, I even have power over death."

Sam put his mask back on picking up his sword, "Dream let go of Tommy now and get behind the barrier," his voice seething with anger expecting defiance. 

Dream simply let go without a word and returned to the back of the cell. Tommy never looking back at him but focused on Sam, it felt unreal that he was finally here, his voice trembled, "Sam."

Sam put the barrier between them up and pressed the button for the bridge, "hang in there Tommy, I'm going to get you out I promise, I promise," Sam's voice was as gentle but as reassuring as it could be. 

The bridge was inched forward, eventually, it reached Tommy who didn't hesitate to jump on. 

Sam continued speaking, "remember to move with the bridge," the platform started moving back as Tommy shuffled along with it with some issues, he was unsteady on his limbs, Sam sucked in a sharp breath of concern. Thankfully the platform reached the end with Tommy on it, the sudden stop made Tommy stumble forward. Without a thought, Sam dropped his sword and caught Tommy bring him into a protective hug. His warden persona completely gone, he tentatively let one arm go to start putting the lava back down. Not daring to let go of Tommy until Dream was no longer in sight.

Tommy was experiencing a crashing wave of relief, gentle touch even before his final death was rare, after being trapped with Dream it seemed like a distant memory he would never get back. Yet here he was, in the tight embrace of Sam. It was overwhelming for so many reasons, the relief of being found and regaining his freedom, him letting go of all of his bottled-up emotions, feeling safe, then the enhanced feeling of being hugged after going months without the concept of touch. 

Eventually, Sam let Tommy go, still holding the boy on his feet. Sam's eyes ran Tommy up and down looking for injuries, seeing more bruises up close. Though the most worrying thing was Tommy's eyes, he looked so tired. Sam finally found his voice, it was quiet and full of worry, "Tommy are you okay?"

For once Tommy was at a loss for words, he dove into Sam's arms again and shook his head no, his breathing became more ragged as he silently sobbed. Sam held Tommy close, afraid if he let go Tommy would disappear. Tommy covered his face by pressing it into Sam's chest plate, ashamed for being so weak yet he couldn't bring himself to let go. 

"I'm so sorry Tommy. I messed up so bad, I should have gotten you out so much sooner." He apologized, his voice low and full of guilt. Tommy didn't reply and just continued to let out his emotions, flinching at the sound of the elder guardian which confused Sam. But the boy went completely stiff when Dream started laughing from behind the lava.

"Then you should thank me, Sam, I gave you a second chance."

Sam didn't respond, he looked at the lava glaring from behind his mask, before looking down at Tommy, "Let's get you home."

Home, Tommy thought bleary, even more, relief washing over him. He could finally feel some of that crushing fear fading, the adrenaline had started wearing away. His whole body ached from just everything, Dream's abuse, his emotions, being revived. He just felt exhausted. He could finally go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I have two more chapters planned about more of the recovery and the apologies. This was mostly to set everything up. The next chapter should be out in the next day or so you won't have to wait too long.
> 
> The next chapter will 100% have Puffy in it with a lot of dialogue, still plotting it out but also probably Tubbo and Ranboo will make appearances. Chapter three is defiantly going to have Tubbo, Ranboo, and Micheal. I need more Uncle Tommy content with Micheal seriously. Also, cute pig baby zombie kids are great therapy. Also provides great transitions to talking about lost childhoods with all three of those traumatized minors.


	2. Somebody to Lean on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes Tommy out of the prison and realizes how much Tommy has been through, he calls in an ally to help take Tommy home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you madmen, I posted this fairly early in the morning and by the afternoon we already surpassed a previous work I had up for months. I hear you loud and clear though, guess you like my shabby writing or are a little content starved. In any case, thank you so much <3 this really means a lot to me since like most people I am going through a rough patch right now. Enough about me, onto the work, hope you enjoy it!

Getting out of the prison was a bit of a challenge, Sam noticed fairly quickly that Tommy leaned most of his weight on him. "Tommy, can you walk okay?"

Tommy paused for a moment taking the weight off of Sam and supported himself using the black stone wall. Sam noticed how tired he looked, shoulders sagged, eyes unfocused, then also how clumsy he was being. He practically fell into the wall he was leaning on. Finally, Tommy spoke, "I haven't really walked in awhile."

"Did Dream hurt you?" Sam crouched down to look at Tommy's legs, aside from some bruising they looked fine. Before Tommy could answer the Elder Guardian pulsing sound rippled through the prison, Tommy took his hands off the walls to cover his ears. Sam stood up quickly to make sure he didn't fall over by supporting him, "Tommy what's going on?"

Tentatively after the sound passed he put his hands down, there was a tired nervous laugh, "time passes so much faster in death, big man."

An icy shock hit Sam, he spoke carefully, not sure Tommy would want to discuss it, "How long?"

"About two months." 

"Tommy, how long have you been back?"

"A week maybe? Dream said I was only dead for two days," he yawned leaning back on Sam. "I used to think that the prison lacked so many sensations but then I just lost all of them in death. Everything's just a lot right now."

"Oh, Tommy..." Sam looked to the water passage knowing it would be a struggle to get Tommy out. Sam took off his creeper mask putting on Tommy upside down to block his vision. "Just stay still, I'll get you back home." He picked up Tommy, who was almost limp in his arms, lacking the energy to argue.

Sam started taking the guard's path to the welcome area. Looking down at Tommy every now and again, he just couldn't believe he was back. When they got to the front area he set Tommy down sitting on the desk, not trusting the boy to support himself yet. He took off the creeper mask putting it back on his own face.

"Tommy can you get your locker key, I'll get your stuff okay?" Sam gently asked gesturing to the ender chest behind the desk. 

"Sure," he reached over opening the ender chest pulling out the key and handed it to Sam. Tommy then looked around the room taking it all in. 

Sam took the book, opened the first locker, and went in. Just earlier today he was in here alone, bitterly thinking about how Tommy will never be able to reclaim his things. Thinking about if he should take Tommy's items out himself. He brushed off those thoughts and collected the items putting them in a bag for Tommy. He stayed in the locker room debating how to go about this, he had to stay behind in the prison but he didn't want to leave Tommy alone for a second after losing him once. He still had a security risk on his hand.

"Sam?" Tommy called out from the desk.

"Just a sec Tommy," he responded quickly grabbing the bag and going back to hand it to Tommy.

Tommy shuffled through the items seemingly not caring too much. Tommy's eyes darted from Sam to back at the bag, he seemed nervous but he spoke, "Sam, Dream wants to break out, he wants to revive Wilbur to break him out. You cannot let him out." He said seriously before his tone was pleading, "please Sam, he's going to kill Tubbo. He's going to kill so many people and try to control everyone with reviving."

Sam grabbed Tommy's hands, looking straight in those pale, fearful, blue eyes, "Tommy I will never let Dream leave this place. Tommy, I already failed you too much, you will never have to come back here, you will never have to see that green bastard again. Tubbo is going to be safe, you are going to be safe. I promise you if this is the one thing I can do for you _I promise you I won't fail_."

Tommy looked a little shocked, tightening his hold on Sam's hands," thank you, Sam," he thanked his voice full of emotion. 

"Tommy I need to stay in the prison for a while, I still have a security threat and the prison is still in lockdown," Sam admitted looking at Tommy who seemed confused.

"The prison is still on lockdown? But you let me out-"

It was like having a stake go through his heart, Tommy thought Sam was going to leave him in there, again, "Tommy I made a mistake keeping you in there, I am not going to repeat it."

Tommy seemed so confused and tired he just sighed, "I can walk home I guess."

"No, no, no," Sam said right away getting a small glare from Tommy, "You can barely walk, I'll get someone to come to get you."

"Sam I don't need a babysitter."

"Tommy," he said with a voice barely above a whisper, "you died, with the egg, with your enemies, with even a mob at this point you are very vulnerable right now. Please let people help you." 

Tommy looked like he was going to argue but he dropped his glare and rubbed his face, just trying to stay awake, "fine, whatever."

Sam smiled ruffling Tommy's hair before the teen swatted the hand away. Looking down at his communicator of who was available the list wasn't too great, Badboyhalo, Punz, Antfrost, Ponk, FoolishG, and Ranboo. The first three were obvious nos after what he was told by Sam Nook. Ponk would have normally been a somewhat good option, he trusted Ponk a lot but after hearing he might have been corrupted by the egg he wasn't so sure. He didn't know Foolish that well, this wasn't a job for someone he barely knew. Ranboo, his best option but it made him so guilty, he shouldn't give a child the job of looking after another child. It didn't sit right, Ranboo should be a safe choice though. Just before he was about to text the enderman hybrid someone new was available. CaptianPuffy, perfect, he trusted Puffy, Tommy knew Puffy, and she will certainly want to help.

_ (Awesamdude) Puffy come to the prison lobby ASAP _

_ (CaptainPuffy) On my way, did something happen with Dream? _

_ (Awesamdude) No, don't press the button just tell me when going through the portal _

She didn't respond for a while after that, he looked over to Tommy who was barely awake, he went over the chest under his desk pulling out a dark green blanket. He used it when he stayed late nights at the prison and didn't want to leave. He wrapped it around Tommy who just murmured either thanks or an insult. Sam couldn't tell.

_ (CaptainPuffy) Went through _

Sam pressed the button resetting the portal, within seconds Puffy was there in full armor. Apparently expecting the worse, she took off her helmet to get a better look at everything, her long curly white hair falling down. When her eyes landed on Tommy she dropped her helmet and covered her mouth with her hands, after a few beats of silence she spoke, "Tommy?"

Tommy shook off a bit of sleep and waved to her, "hey." What he wasn't expecting was for Puffy to make a beeline to him and crush him in a huge, he gasped trying to push Puffy away. It was a lot it was crushing to him. Once Puffy notice she let go, guilt on her face, she looked at Tommy, this time gently putting a hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek, inspecting a bruise near his jaw. "You're alive-" She said utterly shocked, on the verge of tears. That is until she dropped her hands and glared daggers at Sam. "You said he was dead! What the hell Sam?"

Sam looked down, before looking back up. "He _was_ dead Puffy."

Puffy turned back to Tommy, looking closely at the color of his skin, it was paler than she remembers but not Ghostbur pale. "He doesn't look like a ghost Sam." She said her voice laced with anger.

"Dream revived me," Tommy said voice quiet and drawled from his sleepiness. Sam nodded, picking Tommy up again and setting him on the floor, propping his body on the desk. 

"Hey, buddy why don't you rest your eyes a little, Puffy and I are going to have a chat," Sam said, Tommy just seemed to be waiting for the chance as he pulled the blanket closer and shut his eyes. His breathing becoming slower and rhythmic almost right away.

Sam gestured for Puffy to go into locker room one, so Tommy could sleep a little undisturbed. Puffy after taking one last look at Tommy went over to Sam, "what the hell is going on Sam?"

"Dream revived him, he was dead and he actually is able to revive him."

"What do you mean he revive Tommy? When did he revive Tommy? How did he revive Tommy?" She asked very confusedly.

"Some book he got from Shlatt, but Tommy said he has revived a week ago in the prison. He was only dead for two days." Sam explained waiting for Puffy's reaction.

"HE WAS IN THERE FOR ANOTHER WEEK?!" Puffy yelled in anger, Sam quickly shushed her looking over to Tommy who was sleeping like the dead.

"I didn't know he was in there, I saw his dead body Puffy. If I knew I would have let him out right away." Sam explained, "Puffy he is really vulnerable right now, I have to stay in the prison and deal with the security threat along with some possible threats Tommy told me about. I need to watch over him, I don't want to leave him alone like this."

"Vulnerable?" She asked.

"Two days dead equals two months in the void," Sam explained grimly, "Tommy hasn't dealt with sensations in months, he hasn't walked, he hasn't held a sword, he hasn't seen light or the sun, to him the elder guardians cries are ear piercing."

"Oh god," Puffy said, bring her hands to her mouth again processing this, "we can't tell everyone he's alive."

"What do you mean?"

"The eggpire, they were celebrating his death, in his own house," she took a shaky breath of anger, "they set up decorations and cake. I fucking told them off and fixed it but Sam. They are going to want Tommy dead."

Sam took a deep breath, resisting the urge to go yell at them on the spot, "Until Tommy is fully recovered we keep this mostly secret. Telling only the most trustworthy. Leave his communicator off, keep him hidden, keep him safe."

"We do need to tell Tubbo though," Puffy said right away.

"Of course, and Ranboo," he agreed.

"We can't keep him at his house though, it is so near everyone and an obvious place to keep him," Puffy pointed out

"My house then, he's asleep right now, let him rest. Why don't you take some of the things from his house, blankets, clothes, a first aid kit, sentimental items, weapons, armor and bring them to my house. Make him a room, get it all set up. It should take maybe two hours, that's enough time for Tommy to rest up to have more energy to get there." Sam reasoned, "I can get Bad and Ant here to guard for me, which means they won't see Tommy, and I could go with you to carry Tommy."

Puffy nodded, and with that their plan was in action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed this has become a four-chapter work, that is because this chapter was originally supposed to be like three paragraphs of Tommy leaving the prison. I quite like how it turned out being this long and it could be used as a chapter on its own. 
> 
> More Puffy will be next chapter like I promised and the fourth chapter will focus on Tommy with Ranboo, Tubbo, and Micheal.
> 
> As you can tell with a same-day update I make chapters fairly fast. The next chapter will be tomorrow or the day after! Take care and maybe leave a comment I would love to hear from you wonderful readers.


End file.
